


A fool for you.

by Oh_well_Em_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Crack, Liam is so awkward help him, M/M, Theo is a flirt, Waiter!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/pseuds/Oh_well_Em_writes
Summary: Liam is a waiter - he's so stressed and scared to make his tray fall that he concentrates only on that. His mouth doesn't cooperate; and of course he embarrasses himself in front of the most beautiful boy that has ever walked the cafeteria's doors.





	A fool for you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts).



> To Med, because she inspired the story with her experience. ♡  
> (Also, special thanks to Manon, who spiralled and helped coming up with ideas!)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy ! :) xx

Liam just started as a waiter, and he’s always been clumsy he knows, so going around with trays full of breakable things in a room full of judgemental people is not something he’s very comfortable with. All he can think about are his hands and each steps he takes and how his eyes better not leave a second the glasses full of liquid about to tip over and shatter – like every chance of living a normal life, if it actually happens.

  
It’s his 4th day, and he has not dropped a thing yet. Almost, maybe, but completely no, so everyone who’s in possession of this information better applause and congratulate him right this second, because he does not know how he did it and the more the days pass the more stressed he gets because it’s bound to happen, isn’t it?

  
How a clumsy kid like him even had the guts to apply for a job where you need to be agile is a mystery. He doesn’t even know himself, he just knows that he has to be paid so he can finance his studies and be able to live comfortably.

  
So far, the day is going just fine, as fine as being ordered around by costumers can be for Liam. He hasn’t even been yelled at by the manager yet. He still walks around with full trays and anxiety eats him up, but nothing new here either.

  
He walks up to Table 6, empty tray held by his side, and other hand holding the notepad to take the order. He stops there, ready to take write down whatever they’re ordering, when he notices the boy against the window, not even paying attention, it’s only when the girl next to him calls him by his name, Theo, that he meets Liam’s gaze. He raises an eyebrow, as if Liam wasn’t just standing there doing nothing more than any other waiter would have done. That is: waiting.

  
Liam feels a blush creeping up his neck, because even though he’s used to see people his age at lunch time, since the cafeteria-restaurant is not far from campus, he’s never seen someone so good looking and it would have been really helpful if the guy didn’t raise an eyebrow at him like that and then smirk when Liam felt himself blush.

  
He clears his throat, looking at the girl and the other boy instead.

  
“Have you chosen anything to drink?” he asks. And they give him their answer, he thanks them, tells them he’ll be right back with the meals menu and the ordered drinks.

  
_Why did it have to be him?_

* * *

  
  
  
Nothing eventful happens between the moment he brings drinks to the table and the moment they order their food. Apart from the funny looks he gets from that Theo guy or whatever his name is.

  
He writes the orders, gets the empty glasses from the table, carefully placing them on the tray.

  
“Okay that’s noted, goodbye.” he says, starting to walk away. Then it hits him. He bid them goodbye, he’s supposed to come back with their lunch. What the hell is his mouth saying. He turns on his heels, walking back in a hurry, and seeing how Theo is laughing, he’s for sure noticed Liam’s stupidity.

  
“I mean, I’ll bring your food when it’s ready.” he blurts out quickly, turning around again and basically proceeding to run away, the faster he can manage with a tray with glasses. But just his luck, the table right next to the 6th is calling him and he has to go collect their empty glasses and bring them a new water pitcher, all that while hearing the guy still laughing, muttering “goodbye” and feeling eyes, very likely his, burn the back of his head.

 

* * *

He doesn’t want to. Had tried to get someone else take the table instead of him, but the room is busy and no one can take his place, so he keeps hovering in the kitchen, hoping the plates never fill up and he doesn’t have to face them ever again but luck is not on his side today.

  
He walks back to the table, hoping something saves him last minutes, but soon enough he’s back there. He names the meals, puts them in front of the ones saying it’s theirs and tries his best not to meet the eyes of the guys leaning against the window.

  
“Merry Christmas.” he hears, and before he can stop himself, his eyes meet green ones shining with mischief. The guy smirks as the girl next to him obviously tries to swallow down her laughter. “I mean, thank you, sorry.” he shakes his head, as if to say _my bad, I’m an idiot_ and Liam flushes, straightening himself. He quickly asks if there is anything they need, not looking at any of them directly, feeling the tip of his ears burning from the intense gaze he feels on the side of his face.

  
“Can you bring us more water please?” the guy asks, emptying his glass quickly, serving his friends again and himself. He hands the now empty jug towards Liam with a teasing smile. Liam pinches his lips, prying the jug out of his hands, and turning away. It only makes Theo laugh harder. And Liam wants to die.

* * *

  
  
He brings back the water, only to have Theo smile that smile, one that basically tells Liam he’s been thinking of a way to tease him again.

  
He puts the jug in the center of the table and runs away without a glance back. If they had wanted anything, they wouldn't even have had the chance to _think_ it that Liam was already gone. 

* * *

  
Any time he comes near Table 6, he can’t hear anything other than Theo’s laugh, and he always feels like he’s the one being laughed at, even though he knows that if he focuses on their conversation, he could hear Theo talk about baseball and still think they laugh at him – thanks paranoia. He has a really nice laugh though, if Liam thinks about it, he just wishes that it wasn’t reminiscing him of the way his brain and body plot together against himself to do something embarrassing.

  
When Liam has to come back to the table to get the empty plates, Theo doesn’t say a thing. He smiles at him, almost normally, but Liam doesn’t really know what his normal smile looks like. He kind of wants to, though. The other boy thanks him, and both he and the girl order a dessert.

  
Theo, for once not with his head against the window and his chin in the air making you feel like you’re the one being looked down, asks for a coffee, a Cappuccino double cream. Liam wishes it didn’t matter that much but it does, because it’s what Liam always asks for at restaurants, too.

  
He writes down the order, narrows his eyes at Theo just because, and turns away, all senses focused on the tray he’s carrying around, full of empty glasses and plates.

  
He doesn’t get the chance to bring them the rest of their order as he’s asked to stay behind the bar with Corey, because the manager has his smoking break, or whatever break, Liam doesn’t care, he’s just happy someone else is going to give Theo his stupid _delicious_ coffee.

  
He’s drying, almost angrily, glasses, eyes roaming the room, coming back one time too many on a certain annoying hot boy, who seems to be surprised when Lydia is the one bringing them the ice creams and coffee. He watches as the boy narrows his eyes at her, titling his head to the side in question. He smiles sweetly at her, asking _something_ and Liam almost dives behind the counter when the girl turns around, pointing his way, bringing all eyes of the table on him.

  
He’s frozen in place as his eyes meet Theo’s, and the smirk is back on his (sinful) lips. Why did she have to tell him? And why did he have to _ask_? Now Liam feels eyes on him as he serves clients, and he tries not to check too much on the damned Table 6, even though he knows that if he doesn’t do it regularly enough, he might look up and it’ll be empty.

  
Corey is by his side, serving coffee to an old lady when Theo appears in front of him. He puts some change on the counter, on top of a piece of paper obviously torn carelessly from a notebook. His eyes shine with amusement as he talks.

  
“Happy birthday.” and turns around. Corey’s head snaps Liam's way as the latter gapes at Theo’s back, who's walking to his friends waiting for him by the door. When they’ve disappeared, Liam takes the paper between shaky fingers, reading a phone number and a _see you soon Easter Boy_ scribbled down in a smooth handwriting. Liam has no time to be happy or annoyed or react altogether to the fact that the hottest guy that’s ever walked the cafeteria's doors gave him his number, that Corey asks him in a hurry:

  
“Wait, is it your birthday?” Liam is about to tell him _no, you idiot_ , but the old lady sat in front of Corey talks before he does.

  
“Happy birthday young man!” She exclaims with a warm smile, so he smiles back the best way he can, manages a _thank you_ that sounds truly heartfelt and proceeds to walk away with the piece of paper tightly clenched between his fist.

  
The hottest guy to ever walk those doors gave him his number.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you happen to notice any mistakes, don't hesitate to point it out.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day, I also appreciate constructive criticism ! :) xx


End file.
